


Uptown boy

by emma_meerkat



Series: Thad/Flint: a series of works [6]
Category: Glee, Warblers - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_meerkat/pseuds/emma_meerkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the original video. Not the Westlife one ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown boy

Flint fixed his hair in his mirror as his driver came back, wiping his hands on a cloth. "We're going to have to take it to the shop" He informed sadly. "That's fine" Flint smiled. "As long as my shopping is safe" He laughed airily, gesturing to the mass amount of shopping bags and boxes next to him and in the boot, famous labels sticking out from various card bags. His driver laughed, nodding. "Perfectly safe" He agreed, getting back into the front seat of the Rolls Royce Ghost and heading to the nearest car shop on that side of the city.

Thad ran his hands through his hair. He looked like a mess, he'd been working on the beat up Chevvy in the centre garage for the past few days, and still it needed more work doing to it. "You look like a mess." David teased as he through a towel to Thad. "Gee thanks." Thad hummed sarcastically. "At least I'll always look more sexy than you, loser."

Flint hummed softly along with the radio as they pulled into the garage. His driver got out straight away and talking to the few guys that worked there while he busied himself with his phone before looking through some of his bags. Thad looked up as he noticed a Rolls Royce come into the shop.  
"That's one nice car." Thad smiled, as he looked at David. "What's happened?" he asked the man who approached him. Flint’s driver explained to the boy about the engine playing up, opening the hood over the car and pointing it out. 

Thad hummed to himself, as he began tinkering with the car that came in to the garage this morning. "Shall we stick on the radio?" David suggested, as he heard Thad hum. "Might be a good idea." Thad agreed.

Flint put on a pair of large designer sunglasses before climbing out of the car as a couple of boys began working on the car, lifting up the hood and getting to work as he leaned against it, adjusting his tight jeans and fitted flannel shirt as he looked around.

Thad blinked as he noticed the other person in the car. "Damn." Thad whistled as David laughed at him. "Put your tongue away T." he teased. Flint raised an eyebrow but brushed it off, looking in the opposite direction and at the various other cars in the garage.

Thad rolled his eyes as he noticed the other boy look disinterested. "A bit of a diva too." Thad shrugged. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to drool over every attractive person who walks in." 

"But you do though." David pointed out.

Flint smiled softly has his driver rushed up to him, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Mr.Wils...Flint" He corrected, already knowing what the boy was about to say. "I have to go, my daughter is in trouble" He murmured. "It's fine" Flint waved off. "Hurry up and go get to her" He answered, pushing the man toward the door. "B-but these guys-" He started before Flint interrupted. "Won’t do anything, just go" Flint returned as his driver nodded stiffly before rushing away.

Thad frowned as he noticed the driver leave the prim and proper boy in the garage. "What was that about?" Thad asked.

Flint shrugged slightly. "His daughter needed him" He answered moving back to his car.  
Thad nodded as Flint walked away from him. "You may be here a while." Thad commented.

Flint smiled, lifting his sunglasses and hooking them to his jeans pocket. "That’s fine, I've got nothing better to do"

Thad smiled back at him, his eyes lighting up. "Cool. I'm Thad"

Flint nodded, smiling back. "Flint" He answered as he shook the other boys hand slightly, feeling the rough skin against his own.

Thad grinned. "British huh?"

Flint raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly. "How did you catch that?" He asked curiously

Thad grinned cheekily. "The Burberry sunglasses, Links of London bracelet, lack of a tan. The accent." Thad listed off.

Flint fought of a blush at the list, mouthing an "Oh...I thought the accent would have disappeared after a month" He thought aloud

Thad shook his head. "I like it though." Thad smiled. "It's hot."

Flint hummed slightly. "Uh huh...I suppose the same could be said for the American one. Though, I have to say. That shirt doesn't go with the rest of that outfit" He commented, looking at the light blue, unbuttoned shirt that was layered with a white t-shirt.

Thad shrugged modestly. "I have to make this uniform look a little better, its a little drab."

Flint nodded. "The shirt definitely has to go" He commented. "Way too big for you"

Thad raised his eyebrow at Flint and pulled off the white shirt under his overalls, revealing a plain white vest underneath and exposing his arms to Flint. "Done." he smiled, tying the arms of his overalls around his waist.

Flint blushed at the sight, a pink tint coating his pale cheeks as his eyes took in Thad’s tanned, muscled arms. "Better" He murmured.

Thad grinned as he noticed the other boy blush. "What else do you suggest then, Flint?" he said, the other boys name taking a spanish lilt.

Flint 's eyes widened slightly at the hint of an accent. "I um...Dont think that vest really goes at all" He murmured out

Thad smirked slightly. "And what do you suggest I do with it?" Thad asked, letting his spanish accent bleed out more.

Flint shivered lightly. "You need to get rid of it" He answered, leaning against his car.

Thad grinned as he pulled the vest over his head. "As you wish."

Flint blinked as Thads shirt went. The muscles twitching with movement under the tan skin. He tried not to stare as his blush deepened at the sight

Thad smiled at Flint before he looked back at David shaking his head. "Anything else Flint?"

Flint shook his head quickly. "I don’t think so"

Thad nodded, walking back over to the hood of the car. "Mind if i crack on?"

Flint nodded, murmuring a "Go for it." At least he'd have something to look at now.

Thad hummed to himself as he pushed the hood of the car up, and inspected the damage. "Your battery's dead, and you're going to need new spark plugs and a new gasket."

Flint nodded, leaning against the car and fixing his hair. "That's fine, just do whatever you want" He smiled

Thad grinned. "You're very attractive." he said softly.

Flint turned, Thads voice muffle by the car. "What was that?" He asked

Thad chuckled softly. "You're very attractive, English boy." he said softly in Spanish.

Flint blushed softly, returning in the same language. "No I'm not"

Thad raised his eyebrows. "You speak Spanish?" he asked. "I'm impressed, but you are."

Flint shook his head. "I'm not and just a little. Fluent in French but just pieces of others" He shrugged.

Thad hummed in approval. "You're even more attractive now..." Thad whispered.

Flint shook his head, laughing airily. "American boys are so weird"

Thad shrugged. "Technically I'm half Spanish, but you know." he quipped as he began to fiddle with the car once more. "What brings a fancy thing like yourself out here anyway?"

Flint raised an eyebrow at the question before waving it off. "I've transferred to that secondary-high school" He corrected himself. "Dalton, even though I just have 3 months left before it finishes"

Thad nodded as he listened to the other boys voice. "What year are you in?"

Flint hummed in thought. "Final year...You call it a senior, I think" He answered

Thad smiled at Flint as he spoke, the soft British accent making his words sound clearer. "I really think you're hot." he whispered.

Flint blushed lightly. "Thanks...Dont all Americans think that about the English accent though?"

Thad shrugged. "I can't say I've met any English boys, especially ones like you before."

Flint 's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Like me?" He echoed.

Thad hummed softly, as he stepped closer to Flint. "I've never seen anyone with eyes like yours in my life."

Flint nodded slowly. "Green...They go blue sometimes" He shrugged

Thad 's smile grew slightly. "You know how you said I could do what I wanted...?" he asked as Flint nodded, "What about if I took you for dinner?

Flint raised his eyebrows as he looked at the other boy. "You want to go on a date with me?" He asked

Thad nodded, "Or coffee."

Flint smiled softly, still a little shocked. "I'm fine with either....But why? I mean, people are usually a little put off by the driver and such"

Thad bounced a little on his feet. "Because you're cute, and you can't take your eyes off the fact I have no shirt on."

Flint blushed lightly, averting his eyes completely. "Yeah, well you're a little distracting"

Thad tilted his head to the side. "I'm distracting?" he asked. "What would you say if I kissed you right now?"

Flint rolled his eyes. "Of course you're distracting" He answered, his thumbs hooked on his back pockets. "And I don’t know"

Thad chuckled, as he moved closer to Flint. "Would you like me to kiss you?"

Flint blushed, his eyes catching the various smudges of grease over the other boys skin. "I um, sure?"

Thad 's grin widened. "Sure I'm not too greasy?" he asked.

Flint shook his head. "Grease is okay" He answered

Thad leaned in and pressed their lips together in a gentle coaxing kiss, pulling Flint towards him.Flint gasped as Thad pulled him forward, stumbling into the older boys chest as Thads tongue slipped between his lips  
Thad deepened their kiss further as his tongue probed into the younger boys mouth. Flint kissed back slowly, letting their tongues move together as be slowly wrapped his arms around Thads neck. Thad moaned softly into the kiss as they pulled apart for air. "Shall we leave David to fix the car, and go to the coffee shop?"

Flint nodded quickly, his cheeks coated a pale pink. "Okay..Wont he be annoyed?"

Thad shrugged. "I'd rather go with you."

Flint looked over to David before looking back to Thad. "Okay then"

Thad beamed, taking Flint's hand. "We'll be back in an hour." He announced, dragging Flint out of the auto-shop.

Flint blushed heavily as Thad tugged him out into the sun. "Thad...You're shirtless" He reminded, following the older boy

Thad shrugged. "What do you want me to wear then?" Thad smiled.

Flint rolled his eyes. "Clothes would be good" He murmured

Thad rolled his eyes in return. "You forget I was wearing clothes until you told me off for wearing an ill fitting white shirt, and then a vest."

Flint shook his head. "It looked weird...You didn't need to take it off"

Thad hummed. "Uh huh." Thad laughed, "And miss that look on your face?" he asked as he stopped at his bike outside the front of the garage.

Flint blinked at the large red harley Thad led him to. "It wasnt that bad" He murmured as Thad climbed onto the bike.

Thad grinned, pulling on his overalls. "Yeah, get on the bike bright eyes." Flint nodded, awkwardly climbing onto the back of the bike

Thad kicked the bike into life, laughing as Flint jumped. "Whatever you want to do, we'll do."

Flint gripped Thad tightly as the bikes engine roared. "Okay. I'm fine with anything"

Thad grinned. "Are you really?"

Flint nodded. "Yeah" He answered, not sure if he was heard over the noise.

Thad hummed softly as Flint hugged him. "I know a perfect little place.”

Flint smiled softly. "Okay then, we'll go there" He answered as Thad took off on the bike.

Thad enjoyed the feeling of having someone on the back of his bike, and for it to be someone as attractive as Flint, well he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. Flint held onto Thad as they turned a corner, squeezing his eyes closed and trying to focus on the fact that Thad was really warm and smelled good

Thad grinned as he turned into a sharp corner. "You'll need to tell me about yourself."

Flint hummed softly. "But you already know more about me than I know about you...I dont even know how old you are" He returned.

Thad laughed softly. "I'm nineteen, it's David's dad's garage. He got us both jobs, we're on summer vacation from college."

Flint smiled at the answer. "Thats cool. I turned eighteen last week" He returned. "College let out a little early...We still have three months before summer"

Thad nodded. "You're lucky." Thad smiled. "I miss school."

Flint raised an eyebrow. "You have to be insane...School is so boring, the only interesting thing is Glee club"

Thad pulled the bike to a stop before speaking again. "I was a Warbler."

Flint eye's widened in shock. "You went to Dalton?" He asked.

Thad nodded as he waited for Flint to hop of the bike. "Four years at Dalton, three years as a Warbler. Two as a council member."

Flint climbed off the back of the bike, waiting for the older boy. "It's a pity I didn’t transfer earlier then" He returned

Thad nodded as he pecked Flint's cheek with his lips. "Pity indeed."

Flint 's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink as the turned back to the older boy. "What was that for?" He asked

Thad chuckled softly. "Precisely that reason." he answered, "You are very pretty."

Flint shook his head. "No I'm not, I'm average looking really" He shrugged.

Thad gave him a pointed look. "Shush. You're hot. Deal with it."

Flint rolled his eyes, turning around. "Where are we anyway?"

Thad laughed airily. "Can't you read pretty boy?" he asked, pointing to the sign above them. "It's the best pizza place in town. Gino's."

Flint looked up to the sign above him. "Oh" Flint mouthed. "Cool...I think" He answered.

Thad nodded enthusiastically, "Seriously, the pizza here is better than sex."

Flint raised an eyebrow at the comparison. "If you say so"

Thad nodded once more. "I know so."

Flint nodded, stepping through the door, followed by the older boy

Thad pushed Flint into the restaurant and grinned as a familiar face greeted them. "Gino!" Thad exclaimed greeting the man with a kiss on both cheeks. "Come Stai?" Flint stood awkwardly behind the two, looking around the restaurant

Thad chatted amicably in italian with the other man before they were led towards the corner table. "Sorry, he's an old family friend."

Flint shook his head. "It's fine" He waved off, sitting down

Thad frowned. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Flint nodded, smiling up at the other boy. "Positive" He answered

Thad relaxed visibly, and settled into his chair. "So, why America?"

Flint looked up, humming in thought. "My mom is American" He answered. "She's a designer and wanted to see me more"

Thad smiled back at him. "Awesome." Thad smiled, "My mum is a Spanish teacher. Father is a financial advisor for the Government.

Flint smiled brightly. "Thats cool" He grinned. "My dad is a politician, back in London though" He returned

Thad shrugged. "They've probably met. Dad meets a lot of people in London. Hence I recognised your accent straight away."

Flint hummed, nodding. "Probably, he tends to meet alot of people. some times I'm forced to meet them too"

Thad nodded sympathetically. "Let me guess girls?"

Flint sighed, looking at Thad across the table. The soft lighting in the restaurant highlighting the lighter hues of brown in his eyes. “You guessed it.” He said with a small smile. “I don’t think he ever got the fact I’m more into guys.” He shrugged. “But enough about him, tell me more about you?”


End file.
